


Hurt me, I'll still save you

by Lanae



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Codependency, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: [Challenge de mai 2018 – Collectif NONAME : cicatrices et codépendance.]Bucky était enfin rentré et Steve s'était promis de tout faire pour l'aider à guérir. Même s'il devait payer cette promesse de son sang.MERCI DE FAIRE ATTENTION AUX TAGS ET WARNING DANS LES NOTES D'AUTEUR





	Hurt me, I'll still save you

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde
> 
> Me voilà avec le texte pour les challenges du mois : codépendence et cicatrices J'ai encore expérimenté sur celui là et je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : ce texte est très sombre et malsain. Je n'ai pas honte de l'avoir écrit, mais je vous demande de faire attention au paragraphe suivant avant de décider si vous voulez le lire (après si rien ne vous choque et que vous ne voulez pas être spoilé, vous pouvez le passer).
> 
> Alors, en vrac et en essayant d'être exhaustive, passez votre chemin si les idées suivantes vous donnent des sueurs froides : knifeplay (utilisation d'un couteau dans des situations "intimes"), le sang (et tout ce qu'on peut faire avec une fois qu'on l'a fait couler avec le couteau précédemment nommé) et une relation tellement codépendente qu'elle en devient malsaine (enfin moi je ne les imagine pas autrement)
> 
> Maintenant que c'est dit, place aux défis de l'auteur :
> 
> \- Cicatrices, proposé par SoyokazeHaru - à prendre autant au sens physique que psychologique !
> 
> À quel personnage immoral vous êtes-vous déjà attaché(e) malgré-vous, et pour quelle raison?
> 
> J'ai tendance à m'accrocher au premier personnage immoral venu. Mais je crois que l'exemple le plus flagrant c'est Hannibal dans la série du même nom. Dans le genre, les scénariste n'ont apporté pratiquement aucune raison pour que le spectateur accepte ses meurtre et son cannibalisme et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer.
> 
> ET/OU
> 
> \- Codépendance, proposé par Sanashiya
> 
> Avez vous une fanfic "codépendance" préférée, et si oui, pourquoi celle-là ? Si non, que pensez-vous du concept de codépendance ?
> 
> Sensate ! Vraiment ?! Tu poses la question ?
> 
> J'ai pas vraiment de fic préférée sur le sujet. Parce que bon, c'est un peu la base de mon OTP. Du coup, j'aime le concept d'un amour irréfléchi et éternel, je suis capable de le lire pendant des heures et je suis absolument incapable d'écrire Steve et Bucky autrement que dans ce genre de relation.
> 
> Voilà assez parlé, je vous laisse lire (enfin ceux qui n'ont pas fui à cause de mes warnings)

Après de longs mois, Steve avait enfin récupéré Bucky.

Fini de courir le monde après des ombres et des rumeurs.

Fini de passer de l'espoir au désespoir.

Fini de s'épuiser en conjonctures , en 'et si'

Fini aussi d'attendre le feu vert de ce qu'il restait du SHIELD, d'attendre qu'ils autorisent Bucky à quitter le complexe dans lequel ils le gardaient - pour sa sécurité et celle des autres.

Fini de partir aux aurores chaque matin pour le même complexe et de rentrer chaque soir dans un appartement vide.

Tout cela était fini parce que, cet après-midi, il avait reçu l'autorisation qu'il attendait depuis des semaines. Cet après-midi, il allait pouvoir rentrer avec l'homme qu'il aimait, celui pour qui il donnerait tout, celui qu'il avait cru perdre définitivement à deux reprises. Il allait enfin récupérer une maison, un endroit où il se sentait complet et pas les coquilles vides qu'il avait hanté tout ce temps. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis que Bucky avait quitté leur appartement miteux de New York et était parti pour le front.

Steve n'était pas idiot, il savait que ne ce serait pas facile, que ce n'était pas parce que Bucky rentrait avec lui qu'il était guéri, loin de là. Mais au moins, il seraient ensemble et ils feraient face tous les deux aux difficultés qui les attendaient. Il avait écouté avec attention ce les consignes de l'équipe de médecins du SHIELD, même s'il avait passé la moitié du temps à serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage.

Il repartait avec une liste très stricte de choses à faire (et à ne pas faire) : il devait surveiller que Bucky mange, boive et dorme à horaires réguliers. Son ami était incapable de s'occuper de ses besoins vitaux de lui-même. Les demandes de son corps avaient été écartées depuis si longtemps et de manière si violente qu'il avait appris à les ignorer complètement, jusqu'à ne plus savoir déchiffrer ces signaux. Il souffrait d'une forme très avancée de dissociation. La première conséquence était que, sans une surveillance adéquate, il se laisserait mourir de faim ou de soif. La seconde était que si on le laissait trop longtemps seul, il se perdait dans son esprit et restait sans bouger à l'endroit exact où on l'avait laissé. Steve avait dû quitter la salle où avait lieu l'entrevue quand le psychiatre de Bucky lui avait expliqué ce point particulier. Il était sorti, avait traversé le couloir et était entré dans une salle inoccupée. Il avait tout détruit à l'intérieur : les écrans, les bureaux, les chaises, il avait même fait plusieurs trous dans les murs. Bucky s'était toujours abandonné avec délectation aux petits plaisirs de la vie : un bon repas, du chocolat - il adorait le chocolat - un corps chaud contre lequel se blottir. Sans compter qu'il était incapable de rester sans bouger, toujours à traîner Steve dans tout New York sous un prétexte ou un autre. C'était quelque chose de si intrinsèquement Bucky que Steve n'avait pas supporté que HYDRA le lui enlève. Ce n'était probablement rien à côté de tous les sévices que son ami avait dû supporter durant ces longues années, mais c'était, en quelque sorte, la goutte de trop.

Et ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il surveiller tout le temps que son ami serait sous sa responsabilité. Il devait aussi s'assurer que Bucky prenne son traitement : somnifères, anti-dépresseur, quelque chose pour l'aider à contrôler ses crises d'angoisses et de violence, des compléments alimentaires de toutes sortes. Et il devait veiller à ce qu'il aille à ses rendez-vous journalier avec son psy, son physiothérapeute et sa visite hebdomadaire chez sa nutritionniste.

La quantité d'information était impressionnante, de même que toutes les mises en garde des médecins. Mais il y arriverait, il ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire, il serait tout ce dont Bucky aurait besoin, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Il était Captain America, aider les gens était son métier, sa raison d'être, d'autant plus quand il s'agissait de ses proches. Et si, pour le moment, Bucky ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui-même, cela ne posait aucun problème, il était assez fort pour eux deux.

Malgré cela, après seulement quelques semaines, il se sentait totalement impuissant, incapable de vraiment aider l'homme qu'il aimait. Bucky ne demandait jamais rien, ne donnait jamais son avis et obéissait sans réfléchir à tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un ordre.

Comme le soir où Steve lui avait dit qu'il pouvait profiter de la vue depuis leur balcon pendant que lui-même montait voir Bruce. Leur conversation avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et, lorsqu'il était redescendu une heure plus tard, il avait retrouvé l'ex-assassin tremblant de froid à l'extérieur.

Depuis il prenait garde à la manière dont il formulait ses propos. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Bucky qu'il était obligé d'obéir, il n'était pas son supérieur, ni ces monstres d'HYDRA, ni son médecin. Il était son ami et si le brun montrait la moindre hésitation, le plus petit signe qu'il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose, Steve n'insistait pas. Dans un sens, rendre à Bucky le contrôle sur sa vie lui paraissait plus important que tout le reste, même si le reste était ses somnifères et que, par conséquence, il ne dormait que trois heures tous les deux jours.

Mais il y avait des points positifs : une fois qu'il avait pris ses marques, il tenait une conversation sans difficulté et répondait à la majorité des questions qu'on lui posait. Les autres habitants de la tour Stark l'avaient accepté en leur sein, sans aucune difficulté, et pour cela Steve leur était reconnaissant.

Ses souvenirs revenaient également, petit à petit, certains agréables et d'autres beaucoup moins, et cela redonnait de l'espoir au super-soldat. Il ne retrouverait certainement jamais l'homme avec lequel il avait vécu toutes ces années, mais il aimait déjà cette version plus calme et posée de Bucky.

Dans l'ensemble, il était facile à vivre et, même si les raisons étaient horribles, cela simplifiait la tâche de Steve que l'ex-assassin soit aussi docile. Il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir utiliser la force sur Bucky.

Et pourtant il y avait une chose que l'ex-assassin refusait et fuyait : le contact physique. Il s'écartait dès que quelqu'un s'approchait un peu trop et se figeait au moindre geste brusque. Chacun des Avengers respectaient cette limite et personne, même Thor avec ses énormes tapes dans le dos et sa franche camaraderie, n'essaya d'aller contre. Après quelques jours seulement, ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de laisser un meuble entre eux et Bucky, un comptoir, un chaise ... Ils laissaient également la place en bout de table pour lui lors des repas, et s'installaient souvent deux places plus loin. Ils faisaient également attention à lui laisser plusieurs voies de retraite.

Steve s'y conformait également, même si c'était la partie la plus difficile pour lui. Ils avaient toujours été très proche, certains auraient dit trop, mais c'était comme cela qu'était leur relation, avant même qu'ils ne deviennent amant. Ils avaient partagé un lit de leur petite enfance jusqu'aux prémices de l'adolescence, puis ils avaient recommencé quelques années plus tard, quand ils avaient vécu ensemble. Et il y avait également tous ces contacts journaliers, ces petites gestes que deux amis échangent à longueur de temps : une main sur une épaule, une tape dans le dos, un genou contre une jambe … Mais tout cela était un lointain souvenir et Steve avait parfois les muscles endoloris à force de garder ses mains contre son corps plutôt que sur celui de son ami.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que la surprise immobilisa le soldat sur son lit quand Bucky entra dans sa chambre en pleine nuit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Son métabolisme s'arrangeait toujours pour que Steve ai toujours beaucoup trop chaud la nuit et il avait pris l'habitude de dormir pratiquement nu.

Il sentit la texture rêche du jean de l'ex-assassin contre sa taille et quand le brun posa le bout de ses doigts sur son abdomen, il arrêta de respirer. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait la peau de Bucky contre la sienne depuis cette satané mission dans les Alpes. Alors que tout son corps se couvrit de chair de poule, Steve se demanda comment il avait survécu toutes ces années sans ce contact. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis une seconde et observa son ami.

Bucky était absolument immobile, sa main de chair posée sur le ventre du super-soldat et celle de métal cachée quelque part contre son propre pantalon. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et il étudiait Steve. Le blond n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, pas avec la pénombre de sa chambre et les longues mèches qui recouvraient ses traits. Il ignorait ce qui avait provoqué ce comportement mais parler risquait de faire fuir son ami. A cet instant, rien ne parut plus vital que de le garder là, dans sa chambre, sur lui, contre lui et les raisons qui l'avaient amené ici n'avaient aucune espèce d'importance.

Bucky pencha la tête sur le côté. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau de Steve jusqu'à ce que sa paume touche son nombril. Il appuya légèrement et, quelques secondes plus tard, il avait synchronisé sa respiration sur le mouvement qu'il sentait sous sa main. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes et Steve se demandait s'il devait parler ou faire quelque chose quand brusquement la pointe d'un couteau était posée sur sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son cœur.

Il ignorait d'où Bucky l'avait sorti et son premier réflexe fut de le repousser et de se défendre, mais il réussit à se retenir et bloqua chacun de ses muscles. Il n'y avait aucun doute que si l'ex-assassin décidait de le tuer, il y parviendrait sans la moindre difficulté. La force que pouvait procurer sa prothèse était largement suffisante pour que la lame transperce le cœur de sa cible en quelques secondes.

Étrangement cela ne le fit pas paniquer, il y trouvait même un juste retour des choses. Il avait abandonné son ami dans les mains d'HYDRA, il n'avait pas réussi à le sauver lors de cette maudite mission pour retrouver Zola. S'il avait eu le temps ou la possibilité, il aurait échangé leurs positions, parce que son existence était tellement moins importante que celle de son ami, d'autant plus quand son absence en retirait toute la chaleur. Et soixante-dix ans plus tard, c'était toujours vrai. Si Bucky réclamait sa vie en réparation de tout ce qu'il avait subi par sa faute, il lui donnerait sans hésitation.

C'est pourquoi il resta immobile et détendit chacun de ses muscles. Il ne se défendrait pas. Il combattit le pic d'adrénaline et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration. Les yeux de Bucky quittèrent son visage pour se tourner vers son abdomen, où reposait sa main. Le couteau était toujours au dessus de son cœur, stable et potentiellement mortel, la pression exercée créant une indentation sur sa peau.

Le regard de Bucky passait du visage de Steve au couteau, il semblait chercher quelque chose. Le super-soldat restait impuissant, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Le plus petit geste pourrait briser l'équilibre dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Un faux mouvement, une parole de trop, pourrait pousser Bucky à quitter la chambre ou à le tuer et le blond se rendit compte, avec horreur, qu'il ignorait quelle solution avait sa préférence. Il ne souhaitait pas mourir, pas maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa raison de vivre, mais si c'était ce dont avait besoin son ami, il partirait sans aucun remord.

Quand rester inactif devint trop difficile, il murmura :

"Buck."

La main de métal vacilla légèrement. Leurs deux regards se dirigèrent brusquement sur le couteau. Sa lame réfléchissait la faible lumière qui provenait de l'extérieur. La prise de Bucky se raffermit et l'arme cessa de trembler.

Lentement, il augmenta la pression. Le regard de Steve quitta le couteau pour s'ancrer sur le visage de son ami. S'il devait mourir, il voulait que la dernière chose qu'il voit soit l'homme qu'il aimait. Il sentit une légère douleur quand la lame finit par percer sa peau. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau, mais il refusa de bouger, de s'éloigner, de se sauver.

Les yeux de Bucky étaient fixés sur ce qu'il était en train de faire et le soldat sentit la lame pénétrer sa chair. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque la première goutte de sang glissa sur sa poitrine. Steve la sentit couler le long de son flanc avant de se perdre dans les draps en dessous de lui. L'ex-assassin fronça les sourcils et, avec la précision d'un chirurgien, fit une entaille de deux centimètres de long avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Steve ressentit à peine la douleur, hypnotisé par les ombres qui dansaient sur le visage de son ami.

Et aussi brusquement que le couteau était apparu, il disparut. Bucky descendit de sa position et se coucha à ses côtés, lui tournant le dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa respiration s'était approfondie. Il dormait.

Steve resta figé de longues minutes. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était le comportement de Bucky ou le sien qui le choquait le plus. Il regarda l'entaille sur sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son coeur. Elle n'était ni profonde, ni très large et guérirait vite. La douleur était presque aussi réconfortante que la présence endormie à ses côtés.

Au milieu de tout ce chaos, une seule chose était certaine : Bucky dormait. Dans son lit. Avec son dos pressé contre son flanc. Avec ce point de contact qu'il avait lui-même choisi. Après avoir passé des semaines à éviter qu'on le touche. Quelques soient les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir, cela semblait lui apporter quelque chose dont il avait besoin. Steve avait toujours été incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. C'était tout ce qui importait en définitive et il décida qu'il était inutile de chercher plus loin. Il essuya le sang autour de la blessure avec un coin de son drap et s'endormit sans même se lever pour se soigner.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla dans un lit vide. Il vérifia immédiatement sa poitrine, et ne vit que de la peau lisse. Il pensa s'être imaginé la présence de Bucky jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur une série de taches rouges, pleinement visibles sur le blanc de ses draps. Il resta quelques secondes à observer les preuves que son ami était bien venu cette nuit, qu'il l'avait blessé avec un couteau avant de s'endormir contre lui. Il ne savait pas plus quoi penser de tout cela à la lumière du matin que lorsque c'était arrivé. Sa décision de la nuit passée ne changea pas, Bucky avait eu besoin de lui et Steve recommencerait autant de fois que nécessaire.

**ooOoo**

Les semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement. Steve ne voulait pas quitter son ami, ne serait-ce que pour un après-midi et les journées finirent par toutes se ressembler.

Le matin, ils descendaient dans les étages publics de la tour Stark pour les différents rendez-vous de Bucky avec ses médecins et thérapeutes. Le midi, ils mangeaient dans leur appartement et ils passaient ensuite le reste de la journée dans la salle commune des Avengers. Il y avait tout le temps quelqu'un la-bas et cela empêchait Bucky de rester sans stimulation trop longtemps. Il s'entendait même plutôt bien avec Clint et, plus surprenant, avec Bruce.

Ses progrès étaient indéniables, mais leur lenteur était frustrante. On devait constamment lui rappeler de boire ou de manger et Bucky ne se servait jamais sans une autorisation explicite, même lorsque l'on plaçait un de ses plats préférés dans une assiette juste devant lui.

Les nuits étaient encore plus difficiles, il n'allait se coucher que lorsque Steve l'accompagnait jusque son lit, où il restait jusqu'au petit matin à fixer le plafond. Le blond avait fini par ne plus chercher à le faire dormir et il le laissait passer ses nuits devant Netflix. Au moins, la télévision arrivait à capter son attention et Steve ne le retrouvait pas le matin à l'endroit exact où il l'avait quitté, les yeux dans le vide. Il y avait même certains jours où il le trouvait endormi sur le canapé.

Mais il y avait une chose sur laquelle aucun progrès n'avait eu lieu, c'était les contacts physiques. Bucky n'avait touché personne depuis la nuit où il avait rejoint Steve dans son lit. Ses médecins les avaient prévenu que ce serait certainement un des points les plus difficiles à surmonter et quand le super-soldat leur en avait reparlé, ils lui avaient répété que leur patient pourraient ne jamais passer ce cap.

Il n'avait pas insisté. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que Bucky l'avait déjà fait. Il savait que parler de cette nuit renverrait son ami dans le complexe où ils l'avaient gardé la première fois et il était hors de question que cela arrive. Pour cette même raison, il taisait que Bucky ne prenait plus aucun des médicaments qui lui avaient été prescris. Steve avait tout simplement arrêté de lui préparer en même temps que son repas quand il lui parut évident que le brun n'en voulait pas.

Avec les journées qui passaient, Steve était de plus en plus persuadé que les événements de cette nuit ne se reproduiraient pas et il arrêta d'y penser. Comme souvent quand il s'agissait de Bucky, il eut tord.

Un après-midi, Tony, Clint et Natacha rentrèrent légèrement blessés d'une mission. Bucky avait longuement observé les nombreux bleus et égratignures qui recouvraient les trois Avengers et il avait posé plusieurs questions sur comment ils étaient apparus et si ils étaient douloureux. Il avait encore du mal à faire le lien entre les sensations et ce qu'il voyait, tout comme il ne savait pas toujours quelle réponse apporter aux demandes de son corps. Cela faisait longtemps que tout le monde essayait de répondre le plus honnêtement et précisément possible à ses demandes étranges et Steve appréciait le reste de son équipe d'autant plus pour cela.

Cette nuit-là, il se réveilla quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il s'était déjà remis sur le dos quand Bucky atteignit le bord de son lit. Ce dernier l'escalada sans hésiter et se plaça au même endroit que lors de sa première visite. Il remit sa main sur le ventre de Steve, la paume à plat et synchronisa à nouveau leurs respirations.

Le blond resta immobile, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que cherchait son ami, mais c'était sans importance. Cette fois, le couteau apparut rapidement, se posant juste au dessus de son cœur. Son instinct de conservation lui hurla de s'éloigner mais une force bien plus puissante le clouait sur place. Bucky avait besoin de lui. Et puis il le touchait. Une idée flotta quelques instants dans son esprit, la notion qu'un tel besoin de l'autre n'était pas normale, pas saine, mais la lame passa la barrière de sa peau et toute pensée s'arrêta.

Son regard se fixa sur le visage de son ami. Ses cheveux étaient toujours détachés, l'empêchant de voir les détails de son expression, mais ses yeux étaient visibles et grands ouverts. Il regardait avec attention l'endroit où le couteau pénétrait Steve.

Bucky arrêta d'appuyer quand du sang perla. Puis il descendit la lame, calmement, le rythme régulier et lent jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la première côte. La douleur était plus importante, mais Steve ne chercha pas à y échapper. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et ses halètements étaient le seul son audible dans la pièce.

La lame quitta son corps et Bucky la fit disparaître aussi facilement que la fois précédente. Il resta à sa place et observa la blessure qu'il venait d'infliger, sa main droite toujours sur le ventre de Steve. Quand la respiration du soldat reprit un rythme normal, il se laissa glisser sur le côté, lui tourna le dos et sombra dans le sommeil.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois certain que son ami dormait que Steve regarda la coupure qui courait le long de son pectoral. Elle n'était pas profonde mais s'étendait suffisamment pour couvrir la longueur du muscle, commençant au dessus de son coeur et s'arrêtant à la frontière avec ses cotes. Il passa deux doigts dans le sang qui coulait lentement de la blessure. Il leva sa main devant son visage et observa le liquide rouge pendant un long moment. Il était le symbole ultime de la vie et Bucky l'avait fait couler, lui avait demandé, comme une offrande pour apaiser une ancienne divinité païenne. Steve laissa retomber sa main, il ferma les yeux sans s'essuyer, abandonnant la preuve de son don sur sa peau.

Le lendemain matin, il était seul dans son lit. Le sang séché sur sa peau ne laissa aucun doute que Bucky était bien venu la nuit précédente. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. L'eau de la douche finit d'effacer les dernières traces de leurs activités nocturnes, le sérum s'était déjà occupé de refermer et de soigner la plaie.

Bucky l'attendait dans le salon lorsqu'il y entra. Son regard se posa brièvement sur la poitrine de Steve, à l'endroit où il l'avait coupé, puis il fit demi-tour et s'installa au comptoir de leur cuisine. Il n'eut aucune autre preuve que l'ex-assassin était conscient de ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il s'en souvenait . Steve commença à préparer leur petit déjeuner silencieusement. Il ne savait pas si devait aborder le sujet. Il finit, comme toujours, par laisser le choix à Bucky. Si ce dernier se décidait à en parler, il savait où le trouver.

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être curieux et fébrile. Plus les jours passaient, plus il se sentait impatient. Il espérait chaque soir que Bucky le rejoindrait, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait eu aucun passage nocturne. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter la distance que son ami lui imposait et chaque réveil était un peu plus difficile que le précédant. Sa volonté de laisser le brun mener la danse commençait s'étioler et il hésitait de plus en plus à lui en parler. La seule chose qui le retenait encore était qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Heureusement pour lui, Bucky ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Deux semaines après sa seconde visite, il entra silencieusement dans sa chambre et Steve accueillit son poids avec plaisir. Il avait déjà le couteau à la main et moins de trente secondes plus tard, le super-soldat sentit la lame entrer dans le muscle au dessus de son coeur. Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque accélérèrent. La main droite de Bucky était posé sur son ventre, comme à son habitude, mais il avait attaché ses cheveux. La pleine lune apportait assez de lumière pour que, cette fois, le blond puisse voir son expression.

A part les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'ex-assassin semblait détendu. Il lécha ses lèvres alors qu'il commençait à tracer une ligne droite avec son arme. Arrivé à l'extrémité du muscle, il ôta la lame et reposa la pointe à un centimètre à gauche de la première entaille. Il détacha son regard du sang qui coulait lentement pour fixer celui de Steve.

Il parla si bas que seule sa super-ouïe lui permit de l'entendre :

"Ça fait mal ?"

Le soldat secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il devrait avoir mal, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était conscient d'être légèrement blessé, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était une forme de calme qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps.

"Tu peux recommencer si tu veux."

Cette fois, ils regardèrent tous les deux le couteau pénétrer son corps, ainsi que le sang se manifester autour de la lame. Bucky traça une ligne parallèle à la première. Puis il posa à nouveau la pointe contre la peau qui lui était offerte. Il la laissa entrer et s'arrêta, comme à chaque fois, quand la première goutte de sang apparut. Le mots quittèrent la bouche de Steve avant qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il allait dire :

"Plus fort."

Le regard de Bucky se figea dans le sien et très lentement, le blond leva sa main et la plaça sur celle tenant le couteau. La pression augmenta et la douleur devint plus vive, vidant ses poumons de tout son oxygène. Bucky s'arrêta. Il surveilla Steve attentivement alors qu'il traçait une troisième ligne sur sa poitrine.

Cette fois, la douleur était bien présente et Steve attrapa le genou de son ami par réflexe. Ce dernier ne chercha pas a s'éloigner et laissa sa lame terminer son chemin. Puis il rangea le couteau, descendit de sa position et s'allongea, comme à son habitude, en lui tournant le dos. Steve n'essuya pas le sang qui coulait de ses blessures. Il se plaça juste sur le flanc et posa une main sur le coude de Bucky. Celui-ci dormait déjà et ne fit aucun mouvement. Et, pour la première fois, il était encore là quand ils se réveillèrent au petit matin.

**ooOoo**

D'une certaine manière, cela changea à la fois tout et absolument rien.

Leur vie continua exactement comme avant, mais Steve avait repris espoir. Bucky l'avait laissé le toucher, il avait dormi et s'était réveillé avec lui, et même si une petite partie de son esprit lui disait que ce qui avait mené à cette évolution était tout sauf sain, la grande majorité n'arrivait pas à le regretter.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'impatienter, car l'ex-assassin attendit moins d'une semaine avant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Le coeur de Steve battait la chamade avant même que la pointe de la lame ne touche sa peau. La douleur avait dû se perdre sur le chemin vers son cerveau parce que tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était le poids de son ami sur ses hanches, le tissu de son pantalon de pyjama - il avait enfin arrêté de se coucher tout habillé - et la chaleur de sa main sur son ventre.

Comme toujours, Bucky était concentré sur les lignes qu'il traçait dans la chair découverte devant lui. Steve avait les yeux rivés sur son visage pendant qu'il observait la pointe disparaître et le sang couler. Il fit trois lignes parallèles puis déposa le couteau sur le matelas. Il passa son index en métal dans la liquide rouge, l'étudia quelques instants avant de recommencer avec sa main droite.

Il se pencha au dessus de Steve et approcha ses doigts couverts de sang de la bouche du blond. Il déposa un peu du liquide sur ses lèvres. Le regard de Bucky était fixé sur la langue du soldat quand il lécha son propre sang.

Il attrapa davantage du liquide qui coulait des coupures sur sa poitrine et le déposa à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche et de nettoyer ce qu'y avait déposé son ami. La troisième fois que Bucky approcha, Steve avait déjà la bouche entrouverte et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le toucher.

Il lécha le sang directement sur les doigts de son ami. La seule réaction du brun fut une brusque inspiration. Il resta sans bouger quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur la langue qui glissait sur sa peau. Il ôta sa main lentement et fronça des sourcils.

Steve était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il savait que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal, qu'il devait dire stop, lui expliquer que ce n'était pas un comportement acceptable. Mais son ami n'avait jamais été aussi proche depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré et même si ce qu'ils faisaient ne pouvait que mal finir, qu'ils jouaient avec une partie de la psyché de Bucky qu'ils devraient éliminer plutôt qu'encourager, Steve était incapable de l'arrêter. En réalité, il ne voulait pas l'arrêter.

La sensation de la lame sur son épaule le surprit et il grogna. Bucky attrapa le sang qui coulait de la nouvelle blessure et le porta à nouveau a ses lèvres. Cette fois, il le déposa directement sur la langue du blond, la bouche de ce dernier se refermant autour de ses secondes phalanges.

La main qui tenait le couteau s'appuya sur l'oreiller et Bucky se pencha un peu plus vers lui. Il observait avec attention, pupilles dilatées, les lèvres encerclant ses doigts. Lentement, il enleva sa main, et quand elle revint, à nouveau enduite de sang, il en couvrit les lèvres de Steve, puis remplaça rapidement ses doigts par sa langue.

Le soldat inspira brusquement et ses deux mains agrippèrent les hanches du brun. Il gémit en sentant les lèvres de son ami se refermer sur les siennes. Même si ce n'était pas son objectif, Il était en train de l'embrasser. Et pendant que la langue de Bucky glissait contre la sienne, une seule pensée envahissait son cerveau : enfin, enfin, enfin, enfin.

Enfin Bucky se laissait approcher.

Enfin, il retrouvait un peu de cette intimité qu'il avait perdu depuis toutes ces années.

Enfin, il pouvait profiter de la chaleur du seul homme qu'il ai jamais aimé.

Enfin, il pouvait sentir une odeur qui lui était plus familière que la sienne.

Quand Bucky détacha leurs lèvres, ils restèrent à se regarder un long moment, respirant tous les deux le même air. Puis le brun se redressa. Il posa ses mains sur celles de Steve, toujours placé sur ses hanches et remonta doucement le long de ses bras, ses coudes, ses épaules. Il s'arrêta avant d'atteindre les coupures et s'installa sans un mot sur le lit. Deux minutes plus tard, il dormait.

Steve resta sans bouger pendant un quart d'heure. Il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et surtout, il attendait que son érection accepte de se calmer. Ca n'avait certainement pas été le but de Bucky, mais le blond n'avait pas pu empêcher la puissante vague de désir qui l'avait envahi quand son ami l'avait embrassé. Il devait également être malade car la légère douleur de ses blessures et le sang qu'il avait partagé avec Bucky n'avaient fait qu'augmenter son excitation.

Quand enfin la pression dans son boxer diminua, il plaça une main sur la hanche de Bucky et s'endormit, épuisé. Le lendemain matin, l'ex-assassin n'était plus à côté de lui et Steve essaya de ne pas laisser apparaître sa déception quand il le croisa pendant qu'il préparait leur petit déjeuner.

Encore une fois, rien ne changea vraiment dans leur relation. Ils ne parlèrent pas une seule fois de ce qu'ils avaient fait et Bucky continua à agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Steve se demanda s'il était possible que cela soit le cas. Peut-être que c'était une forme de somnambulisme, ou une conséquences de ce qui était arrivé à son ami.

Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien dans les nombreux livres à sa disposition sur le traitement du stress post-traumatique. Il hésita à en parler à Sam - parce que annoncer aux thérapeutes de Bucky ce qu'ils avaient fait était hors de question et qu'il avait besoin de conseils - mais il n'imaginait que trop bien la réaction du para.

En fin de compte, il fit comme à chaque fois, il arrêta d'y penser. Bucky le rejoignait désormais toutes les deux ou trois nuits. Parfois ils s'embrassaient. Parfois il laissait Steve le toucher, une main sur un genou ou une hanche. Parfois il peignait des motifs sur sa peau avec son sang. Parfois il lui faisait lécher directement sur ses doigts, sur ses lèvres, sur sa langue. Parfois il laissait sa lame danser sur Steve, sur ses épaules, son abdomen, le longs de ses côtes, des égratignures ou des blessures plus profondes qui laissaient le soldat incapable de choisir quoi ressentir. La logique lui disait qu'il devrait éprouver de la douleur, mais tout ce qui arrivait à son cerveau, c'était le plaisir d'avoir le brun contre lui.

Mais quoi qu'ils fassent dans les heures les plus sombres de la nuit, Bucky commençait toujours par laisser une longue coupure au dessus du cœur de Steve et il finissait toujours endormi à ses côtés.

Avec les semaines qui passaient, ils s'étaient rapprochés au point de dormir imbriqué l'un dans l'autre. Mais tout s'arrêtait le matin.

Une fois éveillé, Bucky gardait ses distances. Il s'approchait plus facilement de leurs amis car il avait maintenant assez confiance en eux pour savoir qu'ils acceptaient ses limites, mais il s'éloignait à chaque fois que Steve faisait un geste dans sa direction. La plupart du temps ce dernier n'était même pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait et il ne pouvait pas cacher la déception que chaque refus de Bucky faisait naître en lui.

Mais comme toujours, il l'acceptait. Il était bien décidé à tenir sa parole et à être tout ce dont son ami avait besoin. Bucky ne lui faisait pas mal, pas vraiment et de toute manière il guérissait vite. Les marques qu'il laissait avaient toutes disparues quand ils se réveillaient. Et même si elle restaient, ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses.

Il ne l'avait vu qu'en photo, mais il savait que le dos de son ami était recouvert de cicatrices. Des marques qui ne l'auraient jamais atteint si seulement Steve avait été assez fort, s'il avait réussi à l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe, s'il s'était mis à sa recherche au lieu de le croire mort. Parfois le sang que faisait couler Bucky lui paraissait un bien faible prix à payer pour tout ce que Steve lui avait fait endurer durant des décennies.

Ils auraient pu continuer indéfiniment ainsi, sauf qu'une nuit, environ six mois après la première visite nocturne de Bucky, ce dernier s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Sa voix était hésitante quand il parla :

"Stevie ?"

C'était la première fois qu'il ne s'introduisait pas dans la pièce en silence.

"Oui, Bucky. "

"Je peux entrer ? "

Steve se redressa avec une grimace, ses côtés fêlées se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Il se rallongea immédiatement.

"Bien entendu. Tu n'as pas à demander, ma porte est toujours ouverte."

Bucky s'approcha lentement du lit et s'assit avec douceur à sa place habituelle. Il passa une main sur l'énorme bleu qui recouvrait tout le flanc droit du super-soldat. Un idiot avait attaqué une banque à quelques centaines de mètres de la tour Stark et Steve avait décidé de saisir l'occasion de se défouler un peu.

Il n'avait pas prévu que l'idiot en question avait prévu de faire s'écrouler le bâtiment comme voie de retrait, ni qu'il serait encore à l'intérieur, en train d'évacuer les derniers otages. Il avait reçu plusieurs morceaux de murs et de plafond sur le corps avant de réussir à s'extirper des gravats. Heureusement, Tony avait déjà appréhendé le criminel et Steve avait pu rentrer immédiatement pour soigner ses blessures.

Bucky lui avait passé un savon comme seul lui savait le faire et le super-soldat s'était cru de retour dans les années 30, quand son ami venait le sauver des situations difficiles dans lequel il s'était mis lui-même. Ce même ami qui le regardait actuellement avec attention et un peu d'inquiétude.

"Ce n'est rien. Je guéris vite. Il n'y aura bientôt plus une seule trace. "

Bucky continuait à le regarder silencieusement et à passer les doigts sur la blessure qui recouvrait une bonne partie de sa cage thoracique. Il restait prudent, n'exerçant aucune pression.

"Ca fait mal."

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Steve hocha tout de même la tête.

"Comment ?"

"Comment est ce que ça fait mal ? Ce que je ressens ?"

Bucky acquiesça et Steve réfléchit avant de répondre.

"J'ai l'impression que ma poitrine est trop petite, que je ne peux pas respirer correctement. Et c'est douloureux quand tu appuies dessus."

Le brun sortit son couteau - Steve savait désormais qu'il le cachait dans la ceinture de son pantalon - et fit sa première coupure.

"Et là, ca fait mal ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi ?"

Il haussa des épaules.

"Je ne sais pas."

Bucky laissa une seconde entaille, puis une troisième. Puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Les mains de Steve se placèrent automatiquement sur les hanches de son ami. Alors que leur baiser devenait plus passionné, il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas les laisser vagabonder à leur guise. Il avait tellement envie de toucher Bucky, de réapprendre ce corps qu'il avait autrefois connu par cœur.

Mais il savait qu'à la seconde où le brun se sentirait piégé, il reprendrait ses distances. Il se retint également de presser ses hanches contre le corps au dessus du sien, son érection ne serait certainement pas la bienvenue. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses réactions, pas quand la langue de Bucky était dans sa bouche et que ses mains glissaient sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il arrivait à atteindre.

Brusquement, l'ex-assassin stoppa tout mouvement. Il se redressa et enleva son T-shirt. Il regarda son propre corps et appuya sur ses côtes. Il fronça des sourcils, l'air perdu. Steve profita de l'instant pour observer le corps devant lui. Bucky l'avait gardé caché tous ces mois et le blond avait rêvé plus d'une fois de pouvoir accéder à ce qui se trouvait sous ces maillots bien trop larges.

Pourtant, cela ne lui permit pas de comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bucky ?"

"Je n'ai pas de bleus comme toi."

Steve leva les yeux vers le visage du brun, surpris de sa remarque.

"Non bien sur."

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la poitrine serrée et que j'ai du mal à respirer alors ?"

Steve ne savait pas s'il avait envie de sourire à ces mots ou de frapper quelqu'un, un membre d'HYDRA si possible. Il ne devrait pas avoir à expliquer à un homme adulte ce que signifiait les sensations que lui procuraient son corps.

"Il n'y a pas que les côtes fêlées qui rendent la respiration difficile. Il peut y avoir des centaines d'autres raisons."

Bucky pencha la tête sur le coté, confus. Steve leva les deux mains, lentement, laissant à son ami largement assez de temps pour reculer s'il le souhaitait. Puis il les posa sur sa taille. Il les laissa monter le long de son ventre, de ses pectoraux, jusqu'à ses épaules. Il glissa une main sur sa nuque et, malgré la douleur de son propre flanc, se redressa pour l'embrasser.

Au premier contact de leurs torses nus, l'ex-assassin inspira rapidement, mais il resta où il était. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et les mains de Steve se mirent à caresser la peau qui s'offrait à lui, à glisser dans les mèches brunes.

Il se perdit dans les sensations, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé ce genre d'intimité qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer. Il avait eu des propositions, beaucoup de propositions, mais n'avait jamais accepté. Malgré les remarques et les moqueries de Tony, il préférait encore être seul que de souiller ce qu'ils avaient partagé en couchant avec n'importe qui.

Et il avait eu raison. Ce qu'il vivait était un véritable miracle et tant pis si pour ça, il devait laisser son ami le blesser. Il le laisserait lui arracher le cœur encore et encore si cela lui permettait de le toucher, de l'embrasser et de se réveiller à ses côtés.

Le premier roulement de hanches de Bucky fit naître un frisson dans le bas de son dos. Il remonta tout le long de sa colonne et Steve grogna. Le second fut accompagné par un coup de dents sur sa lèvre inférieure et il accueillit lui-même le troisième en pressant sa propre érection contre celle qu'il sentait parfaitement dans le pantalon du brun. Ce dernier sépara leurs lèvres et regarda Steve, les pupilles dilatées par le désir, mais Steve y vit apparaître un début de panique et il s'empressa de murmurer des mots d'encouragements contre ses lèvres :

"Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je te promets, tout ira bien."

Il glissa une main dans le pyjama de Bucky et saisit son érection sans attendre. Il commença à pomper, lentement, continuant à parler :

"Laisse moi faire. Shhhhh. Tout va bien. C'est normal. Tout est normal. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Bucky."

L'ex-assassin tremblait dans ses bras, mais il ne cherchait pas à s'éloigner. Il était toujours assis sur les jambes de Steve et l'angle ne donnait pas à ce dernier une grande marge de manœuvre mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire de son mieux. Tout en accélérant son mouvement de va-et-vient, il l'embrassa.

Rapidement, la respiration de Bucky devint erratique et ses hanches perdirent leur rythme. Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et baissa les yeux vers son pantalon. Il ne devait pas voir grand chose, entre la pénombre et la main de Steve, mais son regard resta fixé sur son entrejambe.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour qu'il jouisse. Le soldat le sentit se raidir et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa main était recouverte d'un liquide chaud. Bucky se laissa tomber sur le dos, complètement détendu et Steve s'empressa de baisser l'élastique de son propre boxer.

Il attrapa son érection par la base et remonta rapidement jusqu'à son extrémité, passant son pouce sur son gland avant de redescendre. Il recommença le mouvement encore et encore, son orgasme approchant rapidement. Il tourna le regard vers Bucky quand il sentit le matelas bouger à côté de lui. Le brun s'était assis et il observait ce que faisait Steve avec les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le blond explose avec un cri rauque.

A peine le dernier soubresaut de plaisir avait-il quitté son corps que Bucky avait trempé son index dans le sperme qu'il venait d'envoyer sur son abdomen. Il approcha le tout de la bouche de Steve et ce dernier l'ouvrit sans hésiter. Il lécha le doigt et son amant le remplaça rapidement par sa langue.

Il ne se rendit compte que Bucky l'avait coupé à nouveau que lorsque du sang fut déposé sur ses lèvres. A eux deux, ils nettoyèrent le liquide rouge puis le brun s'éloigna. Il tira sur le tissu de son pyjama, son inconfort pleinement visible sur son visage.

Steve se leva avec regret et lui amena de quoi se nettoyer et se changer. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit et il observa l'ombre qui se mouvait dans sa chambre. Il crut pendant un instant qu'il avait trop poussé Bucky et qu'il allait quitter la pièce, mais ce dernier retourna dans le lit. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormit. Steve laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement, il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du brun et sombra dans le sommeil tout aussi vite.

Après cette nuit, les choses changèrent vraiment. Cela prit du temps, et ses progrès ne furent pas tous visibles immédiatement pour tout le monde, mais Steve les voyait pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Bucky réapprit à reconnaître la faim et la soif et à faire de lui-même le nécessaire pour les calmer. Il avait toujours du mal avec écouter quand son corps réclamait du repos, mais son psychiatre avait prévenu Steve que ce serait probablement le cas toute sa vie. Il ne se perdait plus dans son propre esprit et, même s'il restait accro à la télévision, il avait recommencé à lire. Il quittait enfin la tour, toujours accompagné et pour des temps courts, mais il sortait.

Il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans.

Et même s'ils partageaient désormais un seul lit, il y avait certains moments où Bucky n'apparaissait qu'en pleine nuit, un couteau à la main. Avec le temps, même le sérum n'arriva pas à effacer toutes les marques qu'il laissait derrière lui. Le torse, les épaules et le dos de Steve commencèrent à se couvrir de fines lignes blanches. Ils n'en parlèrent jamais ensemble, mais l'un comme l'autre savaient que c'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient cacher au reste du monde. Bucky fit toujours attention à ne couper que les endroits facilement recouverts par un T-shirt ou une chemise. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Steve d'être fier de ses cicatrices. Elles étaient la preuve que pour une fois, il faisait ce qui était nécessaire et que cela suffisait, qu'il suffisait.


End file.
